


Seems like these days I watch you from afar

by hellaziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaziam/pseuds/hellaziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Zayn gets jealous, and most of the time Liam is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seems like these days I watch you from afar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever Ziam fic so I apologize if it's terrible. I don't have anything other to say than I hope you like it! :)

It’s ridiculous, really, how many girls flock to Liam on tour. Everyone thinks its Niall and Harry that get all the attention, but then again not everybody sees the girls grinding on Liam at the club, or screaming his name from outside the tour bus.

It seems like nobody, not even Liam, notices any of that. Except for Zayn. Zayn always, _always_ fucking notices. He notices the way the girl with far too much makeup on bats her eyes at Liam. He notices the redhead in the ridiculously short dress who won’t stop touching Liam; as if he’s some sort of fucking dog that needs to be pet.

But of course Liam is too blind to realize that they all want in his pants. He thinks that they’re just being nice. Because for some reason Liam is under the impression that nobody would ever like him like _that_.

He’s so damn oblivious that if Zayn wasn’t completely in love with the boy, he’d probably punch him.

It isn’t even the fact that Liam is so unaware of the girls constantly throwing themselves at him that really pisses Zayn off. It’s the fact that Liam still hasn’t noticed all the times that Zayn has attempted to get his attention. Granted, Zayn hasn’t ever admitted how he feels about Liam to anyone, although he’s fairly certain that Louis’ caught on by now. He always gives Zayn that “you aren’t fooling me, dipshit” look whenever Zayn makes up some excuse to be around Liam.

It’s not Zayn’s fault in the slightest, though. Not when Liam has those warm brown eyes that squint whenever he laughs. Or his soft lips that stretch so thin when he smiles. Or his broad shoulders. Or his buzzed hair that leaves Zayn wondering what it would feel like under his fingertips.

So really, it’s completely Liam’s fault. As a matter of fact, if Zayn wasn’t sober right now, he’d probably go push that sloppy, drunken blonde grinding on Liam out of the way and really give Liam a piece of his mind. Except Zayn hasn’t had a drink all night, he’s been too busy with his eyes glued to Liam. “I’d tell you to take a picture because it’d last longer, but from the looks of it, even that wouldn’t be good enough for you.”

Normally Zayn would have something witty to throw right back at Louis, but he can’t even muster up the energy to bother.

“Oh come _on_ Zayn, I can see you practically undressing him with your eyes as we speak. Get ahold of yourself mate.” Louis bumps shoulders with Zayn as if to try to get him to snap out of it or something. But Zayn literally can't snap out of it- can’t ever stop thinking about Liam or worrying about Liam or being jealous about Liam. He hasn’t been able to stop for two years, and that’s fucking pathetic, if Zayn’s being honest.

“Fuck off, Louis.” Zayn’s just not in the mood tonight. Seeing all those girls swarming Liam has put him on edge; really close to the edge actually.

Louis throws an arm around Zayn’s shoulders, “Look, you know that boy wouldn’t catch a hint even if you went over there and sucked him off right now. So just _tell him_ for Christ sake. I don’t think I can take another day of you following him around like a lovesick puppy.”

The sad part is that he knows Louis’ right. He knows he should grow a pair and tell Liam everything. Tell him everything he’s felt for the past two years. But there’s no point in that because it wouldn’t even make a difference. If anything, it would make things worse. Much, much worse. Because Liam would never reciprocate those feelings to Zayn, and Zayn doesn’t expect him to. Liam needs someone far better than Zayn, even though he hates to admit that. Zayn can’t give Liam what he deserves; it’s as simple as that. So Zayn is perfectly content with keeping his unrequited love to himself, just so long as nobody else touches Liam.

So what? He’s a jealous ass. But he’s definitely earned the right to be.

The night drags on like that- Zayn keeping a close eye on Liam, Liam being attacked by girl after girl after girl, Louis throwing Zayn knowing glances, Harry in turn giving Louis disgustingly affectionate looks, and Niall with a new drink in his hand every hour (where he puts all that alcohol, Zayn has no clue).

The cab ride back to the hotel is full of drunken stories and laughter that is honestly much louder than necessary, if you ask Zayn. Liam’s spent the whole ride staring out the window with a smile spread across his rosy, slightly sweaty face. Zayn doesn’t have to wonder why he’s smiling; he knows it’s because of that curly haired _dancer_ he saw Liam talking to before they left.

To put it simply, Zayn is jealous. Like really fucking jealous. Jealous to the point where he’s out of the cab before it’s even parked and stomping his way across the hotel lobby. Shit, he’s so heated that he opts for the stairs instead of the elevator. And he _never_ takes the stairs.

Once he’s in his room he slams the door shut, because come on, he’s always had a flair for dramatics. Twenty minutes later he’s lying on his bed with a pair of earphones in, although he’s not actually listening to music because he can’t get the sound of Liam’s laugh or the gentle way he says Zayn’s name out of his head. God, he’s so pathetic.

He's imagining Liam's voice just after he wakes up- when it's all husky and gravelly and really damn distracting- when he hears three quiet knocks on his door; the same three knocks he gets after concerts when Liam is too wired to sleep. That’s kind of become their thing over the tour, Liam comes to Zayn’s room whenever he can’t sleep and Zayn makes him a cup of tea and they’ll sit on the bed and eat whatever candy or chips that Liam bought from the vending machine.

Zayn loves those nights, he pretty much lives for them, actually, but tonight is not one of those nights. Tonight he just wants to sit in his room all alone and sulk.

Liam's not that easy to get rid of, however, because thirty seconds later he's knocking again. And again. And again. Until finally Zayn can't take it any longer and he goes to open the door and tell Liam to go away. As if Zayn of all people could possibly tell sweet, innocent _Liam_ to go away. 

When he opens the door he gets a bright faced Liam in front of him and seriously? How can he be upset when a face like that exists?

"Zayn." Don't ask him why his heart speeds up when Liam says his name, because he has no answer. It's like every single thing Liam says or does turns Zayn into a giddy sixteen year old girl with a massive crush. 

_Get a grip Zayn._ The longer he let's Liam stand in front of him, the faster he's going to give in and let Liam in. He slowly starts shutting the door, "Sorry Li, I'd just rather be alone."

Liam's hand is suddenly gripping the door, pushing it back. And Zayn can't help but think about what it would feel like to hold Liam's calloused, yet gentle hand. 

"I can tell that you don't want to talk but I promise that what I have to say will be worth it. Please?" It's unfair how well Liam has mastered the puppy dog eyes.

Zayn let's him in with a sigh and watches as Liam takes a seat at the end of his bed. 

Before Zayn even gets a chance to ask Liam what he wants, Liam says, "I saw you staring at me tonight." 

Well, it's not like Zayn was being very secretive about it. But then again it's not like Liam to bring something like that up. Liam would usually pretend he didn't notice, no matter how obvious Zayn is.

Even so, Zayn's not about to admit it. "Don't know what you're talking about mate."

"You didn't take your eyes off me all night." Liam rolls his eyes.

And what exactly is Zayn supposed to say to that? 'You're right, I'm in love with you and I hate the fact that you have no idea, so instead of actually telling you I just watch you from across the room because I'm a huge wuss?'

Yeah, he'll pass on that one. 

"You know, I was hoping that you'd at least have something to say. That you'd tell me what I've been dying for you to tell me for so long. Because I can't take it anymore Zayn. I can't take not knowing where I stand with you. I hate constantly wondering if you feel the same way I feel; if you look forward to any chance we get to be around each other like I do. Or not being sure whether or not you're deliberately flirting with me or just being yourself. I hate that you make me act completely fucking _mental."_

What in the actual hell? He's dreaming...right? Either he's dreaming or this is some sort of sick, sick joke. Because there is no way that those words just came out of Liam Payne's mouth. 

"I- what -you...you _like_ me?" God, did he sound as mortifying as he thinks he did? Leave it to Zayn to sound like a mumbling idiot at a time like this. 

Liam's just staring at his hands in his lap, "Have for a while, I just knew you'd never like someone like me." 

That very well may be the stupidest thing that Zayn has ever heard. Liam, who can't sleep with socks on. Who shares the same dorky obsession with comic books as Zayn. Who always has to drink the leftover milk from his cereal. Who is ticklish right underneath his left elbow. Liam, who's always been _too good_ for Zayn.

And all of a sudden Zayn realizes that maybe he got lucky and Liam really does have feelings for him. 

Well, he'd be damned if he doesn't do something about it while he's got the chance.

In a blur he's right next to Liam, pushing him back against the bed. Finally his lips are on Liam's, and as cliche as it sounds, it's so much better than what he's imagined so many times. Liam's lips are soft, but eager enough as if to tell Zayn that it's okay and that he wants this.

Zayn doesn't know what to do with his hands; there's so much of Liam's skin that he wants to explore, so many parts of him that he wants to make his own, yet he doesn't know if he'll ever get this opportunity again. 

From underneath him, Liam grabs Zayn's hips and pulls him closer. There's so much friction between the two of them that Zayn feels like he might explode. Soon enough Zayn's pants fit a bit too tight because he's kissing Liam and touching him and Liam is kissing and touching him back and this is all just too good to be true.

He moves his lips down to Liam's neck, "All. This. Time?" Liam gets out between gasps.

Zayn stops biting on the spot between Liam's neck and his collarbone in order to look Liam in the eyes.

" _Always_." 

With that being said, Liam brings Zayn back up to his lips, and he parts them, allowing Zayn to explore even more. Just when he thought it really couldn't get any better, Liam starts fumbling with the buttons on Zayn's jeans. 

Zayn wastes no time in tugging Liam's white t-shirt over his head and reaching for his zipper. Zayn would look at Liam's chest for hours, if he could, but he knows that right now he needs to touch Liam-needs to make him feel as good as he possibly can.

Liam grabs a hold of Zayn's length first, leaving Zayn to follow his lead. Liam's hands are calloused but smooth, and Zayn can't believe that he's had to wait so long for this to happen. 

He can already feel that familiar ache burning inside of him-seriously, how the hell is Liam so good at this? Liam's breathing is getting heavier and heavier and his free hand keeps getting tighter and tighter against Zayn's bare ass.

They're both so close to the edge when Liam lets out a muffled "I love you, Zayn" which automatically sends Zayn completely over, slurring an "I love you too" as he's riding out his high and Liam is coming beneath him.

Two hours later and Liam's wrapped up in the covers next to Zayn, tracing small circles on the back of Zayn's hand with his thumb. 

"You were jealous at the club tonight, weren't you?" Liam asks with a smile on his face.

"Course not," Zayn smirks, "I'm _never_ jealous."


End file.
